reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:XWIOx-WORLD IS OURS-xWIOx
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the xWIOx Posse InFormation: xWIOx Is A Self Eplanatairy Combonation Of Words And Meaning It Means (WORLD IS OURS) The Anitials Tell You Who W Are We are The xWIOx Posse Low In Numbers But HighIn Skill Never Give Up Never Surrender Even If We Are Outnumberd 10 To One We Are A Clever And Vindictive Force You Start It We Finish It That Is Our Motto Anyways I Shall Tell You How (xWIOx)Was Formed Back in March 11th 2011 The(Msf)Aka MisFits Was A Clan I Used To Be Co Leader Off For A Long Long Time The Following Names I shall Not Say Or Slander Becuase If There Was No Msf There Would Havent ever Been (xWIOx) Anyways Back To The Information Blog This is Basicaly How (xWIOx) Rised Up(Msf) Were Falling To Pieces With The Leader Msf TheJoker Bieng Absent for so many weeks So I decided to pack up and move on me and My Buddy (xWIOx Minaster) Decided To Have A chat And Make Things Happen So We came Up With The Name (World Is Ours) Aka (xWIOx)So Me And inaster Thought Of The Name And Claimed A few Clan Wars And From Therwe We Progressed 3 Weeks In i was Hacked And got a Message From (TKMax)Witch Said This is One Warning From (Rds) So as We Progressed i built my rep back up and contacted My Old Friend IMUJAHDEENI Aka (xWIOx Frostbite) so After The Rds Commotion We Built Ourself a posse Of Tsg Shooters Witch Were Unstopable In Both Free Roam And Gang Matches Wre Then Took The Information Together From My Old Harddrive And Reancarnated The (xWIOx) Clan And Fired Up Recruiting The Best Shooters On RDDR Many Names Sutch As The Following True Aim Lonsome Gun DEATHWRENTCH (xWIOx Alice) After We Had Made A fulscale Posse And (TSG)Clan We Started Our Operation Up One By One We Made Sure The Name xWIOx Would Be Rememberd In RDR Time To Come So Basicaly We Started As A Small Clan Butcher Society That Used To Hunt Clans And Now We Are The Meaning Of Solitude Sloughter And Tactics In Rdr Now We Have Claimed And Sloughterd Countless Posse Witch Can Be Saw On Our Talk Page Thank You For Reading Our Information Section (PS) xWIOx AUTOBOT. Joining the xWIOx posse Information: *(Step One)To Join (xWIOx) You Must Contact The Following G.Tags (xWIOx Frostbite) (xWIOxMinaster) . *(Step Two) You Must Have What We Call Tsg True Skill Gaming Components Headshots,Sniper Spot Location And Battle Field Manoovers. *(Step Three) You Must Choose The Following Component Spots Sniper Cavalry Soldier On Foot Runner You Must Aprove Of Atleast 2 Of Those Skills To Pass To The Next Step. *(Step Four)If You Contact A xWiox Clan ScoutWe Will Organise A Date And Time To Try You Out All SAre Welcome To Try Out But If You Do Not Accseed The Following Sniping Headshots You Will Be Kicked If You Doo Accseend Them Qualitiesy We Will Contact You Soon As Possible. *(Step Five If You Get A Recall You will Then Be Sent A Private Message And will then be placed in eather a gang Match Or A Private Free Roam In The Matter You Will Then Take On 4 xWIOx Clan Soldiers To Earn Your Spot As A Soldier In (xWIOx). *(Step Six) If You Succseed The 1000 Point Mark You will be Moved Up One Rank And Sent To Fight Mre Advanced xWIOx Members Sutch As (xWIOx Alice) xWIOx Frostbite) (xWIOx Knightmare) (AkitaHaru). *(Step Seven)I Induction To The Clan You Will Need To Change Your Name To The Clan Tag G.Tag That Is After You Finish Third In A Free For All Match A\gainst Advanced (xWIOx Squad) Thank You For Reading Hope To See Some New Talent. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ xWIOx Members xWIOx Leaders *First In Command(xWIOx AUTOBOT) *Second In Command(xWIOxMinaster) *Third In Command(xWIOx Frostbite) xWIOx SolDato *Soldato One:(xWIOx BwgSoccer) *Soldato Two(AkitaHaru) *Soldato Three(xWIOx Knightmare) *Soldato Four(xWIOx IceHawk) *Soldato Five(xWIOx Alice) xWIOx Recruits *Recruit One(xWIOx Jmmy) *Recruit Two(xWIOx ProJat)